Broken Angel
by Princess mAlice
Summary: He is my captor and I am his slave. However, over time it became the other way around.


AN: I am sorry people I don't know if this should be Kairi x Axel or Naminé X Axel!

Disclaimer: don't own Kingdom Hearts! I wish I owned Axel though! So sexy and you too Vanitas damn...

* * *

 **Broken Angel**

I don't know who I am. I haven't been around long, but from what I can remember, I've been with them for quite some time. The ones in the long black cloaks with hoods. They tell me to stay in this cold white room without any windows that has a bed, a table and two chairs. They told me that I must draw into a blank sketchbook whatever came to mind. I don't know why. He would pull up a chair sitting backwards in it next to me just to watch me draw. The first thing I drew was a black hood. He is my captor and I am his slave. However, over time it became the other way around. They would leave me alone eventually, but he would stay the whole night. I never once tried to escape.

After they left, the hooded man grabs my hand, yanking me up into a standing position. Although, his grip is rough, his hands are warm. He waves his hand in front of him and a white door appears. He turns the knob and inside is a bathroom. He releases me and grunts, "Five minutes."

It took many days before he took off his hood and showed his face to me. He has pale skin, spiked blood hair, and sharp, handsome features. His eyes are a beautiful sea of green, but cold and empty. He did not smile that time, a habit that never proved otherwise the more days I spent with him. He never smiles.

"Axel." Was all he had said.

For the first time, I see the reflection of a frail blonde- haired, blue- eyed girl in his eyes that is me. We may look different, but inside we are the same. We are both empty, blank slates with nothing, but a void inside. I smile at him curiously, but say nothing as my eyes drift down to my drawing of a couple feeding each other chocolate covered strawberries.

"Do you know who you are?" Axel asks offhandedly.

His eyes bore into mine, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Yes. I am Naminé."

"You named yourself." He stated.

I nod my head. "Why am I here? Why must I draw in this notebook?"

I asked these questions before, but was never given an answer. I thought maybe if he were alone he could finally answer me. I was right.

"You are a witch. Everything that you draw in that little notebook of yours is a memory."

"I don't even understand what I draw. I don't know why I drew a man that's on fire."

"You may not know what it means, but someone does." Axel replies cryptically.

"Am I a bad person?"

"That's not for me to say."

"When can I leave?" I ask without thinking. The question that's been on my mind ever since I've been captive here. He shakes his head at me, stepping back into a portal of darkness that he materializes, leaving me alone.

Today I drew a pink flower. Axel leans in closer inspecting the drawing, "What's that?"

I stare at the pink flower and a word pops up in my mind. "Rose."

"A rose, huh?" Axel repeats.

"It's beautiful." I smile at the drawing wishing it were real. Axel watches me silently before summoning the darkness, stepping into it. He returns a few minutes later with both his arms full of pink roses. I drop the sketchbook on the floor as I rush over to him.

"I've never seen so many... Thank you." I smile again, feeling strangely warm inside at Axel's gesture.

"Here put them in here so they can last longer." He says handing me a large glass vase with water.

I grab a rose, a sharp pain comes from my finger and blood blooms from the cut. "Oh..." I stare at the blood completely transfixed at the strong sensation that comes from it. I've never experienced such a strong sensation before.

Axel takes my hand and puts his lips to my finger, sucking gently. The sharp pain quickly subsides into a dull throbbing. I find myself missing the pain.

"Watch out for its thorns."

I am just crawling into bed after I switched off the lights that I notice a presence in the room. I stare at the black hooded silhouette.

"Axel?"

A girlish voice answers, "Surprise, surprise. He told you his name."

"...Who are you?" I ask the female voice.

"You've got three days left." She said, ignoring my question, fading into the darkness.

The next day I am awakened by the scent of a delicious breakfast. I open my eyes, mouth watering taking in the tray on my bed. There is chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, eggs, chocolate milk and a gigantic bowl full of chocolate covered strawberries, cherries and melon. I look around for the source of this tasty meal, and sure enough Axel is the culprit.

"This..." I struggle with my words. "This is nice. I like chocolate."

"I remembered that it's your favorite."

"It is. Thank you, Axel." I smile between bites.

Axel reaches out, placing his thumb on my lip, "Hold on, you've got something..." He brushes his thumb across my bottom lip. He lingers a bit before swiping at the chocolate, bringing his own finger to his lips to lick it off. "Got it."

I realize that I'm staring and cough a little trying to continue eating.

Tonight I stayed up waiting for the mysterious hooded woman to return, but she never comes. I know that it's late when I finally wake up because the lights are dimmed. Axel is at the furthest corner of the room about to step into a portal of darkness.

"Axel!" I call and he turns not expecting me to be awake. I get out of bed, quickly closing the distance between us.

"I know that today is the last day, that I can't see you anymore."

"How did you know-"

"One of the others told me. Why is this happening?"

"Your drawings are useless to us. They aren't memories they are just wishful thinking."

"You were just using me."

Axel doesn't answer and he doesn't have to. I knew the truth all along I just didn't want to see it. I take a step closer and wrap my arms around him in an embrace.

"Touch me." I whisper into the crook of his neck, breathing in his smoky scent. He tenses up, but says nothing. "Please at least this one last wish." His touch burns against my skin. His hands drift to my white dress and rips it off, not caring that it'll shred, likewise I remove his black cloak. He grabs my breast, squeezing tightly. I moan at this new feeling. I am afraid of this new touch. No man had ever touched me, not even a kiss. I voice my thoughts.

"Kiss… me?"

The words tumble out a mess of insecurity. I didn't have to wait long as his lips fall onto mine. I move my mouth in sync with his, trying to match his fiery intensity. He bites hard onto my lower lip, drawing blood and I gasp into his mouth. My shock is short lived when his hot tongue slips into my mouth, I feel desire course between my legs that makes me grow bold. I grind myself against his bulge with circular motions, drawing a low growl deep within his throat. His hands grip my hips tightly, creating bruises as he lifts my body slightly, then forcefully slamming it down against his hardness, repeating the motion, this time thrusting roughly against my panties. My head is spinning after a few minutes of this, my breath ragged and coming out in pants. "Ugh..." I reluctantly extract my body from his and get to work on his belt buckle, deftly removing his pants as he throws his shirt over his head and it lands somewhere on the floor. He pushes me down into the bed, crawling on top of me. My hands fly to his chest, dragging across his well-defined pecs, strong abs and trail down to the little v above his boxers.

He sucks in his breath, "Damn."

"Take me on the floor, wall… anywhere, but a bed." I say, my hands slipping under his waistband, caressing him.

"Why?" He gasps.

"I don't deserve to be taken on a bed. I'm a bad girl."

He opens his mouth to answer, but I squeeze his cock and he groans. When he still doesn't answer, I roll off the bed taking him with me onto the carpeted floor and I land on him with a soft thud.

"Fuck me." I tell him. "I don't care if it hurts."

And I really don't, in this moment I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. He rips open the wrapper of the condom and fear flashes within me momentarily. This would be my first time.

"Naminé, is this your first…" He trails off, reading my mind.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

His hands are all over me. In an instant, his presence overwhelming. His hands wander to my chest again, groping and I close my eyes. I feel his hands on my hips, pulling down my panties and lifting up my legs. I spread my legs wider and open my eyes and stare at his silhouette. Is this what I really want? He leans forward to kiss me in a weak attempt to distract me, as he pushes in breaking past my barrier and I yelp in pain, but it drowns out with his gentle kiss. It really does hurt, but I tough it out. His pleasure over my pain is a fair price to pay in my mind.

"Tell me… I'm a bad girl." I gasp between thrusts.

"You're… you're a bad girl."

I lift my hips in sync with his thrusts and he groans from my efforts. He grabs my ass, trying to go deeper inside me.

"You're a very bad girl…" Axel's movements start to become erratic.

"Tell me that you hate me."

"I hate you."

He repeats as he spills his seed, collapsing somewhat. I don't orgasm and I lie there sore on the floor from the whole ordeal long after he had gone like some kind of broken angel. I finally turn on my side, naked and cold then start to cry. I had held onto a useless hope that he wouldn't just do everything that I say just because it was easier.


End file.
